Physical fitness and good health are among the areas of highest concerns among Americans today. More than ever, people frequent health clubs and perform exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone, and maintain a healthy lifestyle. One (1) area that many people concentrate on is their abdominal and adjacent area. This area around one's waist is usually very difficult to reduce with standard equipments. Further, existing equipment tend to require a user to be in a horizontal position while exercising, thus putting undue strain on a user's back. Accordingly, there is a need for means by which exercise workout equipment can effectively target the abdominal area while minimizing excess strain on the user's back. The development of the rolling pad fulfills this need.
The rolling pad, as its name implies, is an exercise machine designed to work and strengthen abdominal muscles while in a standing position. The invention is approximately twenty-eight inches (28 in.) long and four inches (4 in.) in circumference. A center tube forms the main axle of the device, and extends completely through where it forms the left and right handles of the invention. Handle stops then separate the handles from an outer tube which is supported by bushings or bearings off of the interior tube. This outer tube is then covered with foam padding that is used to reduce the localized pressure upon the user's thighs. A gap between the left and right padding is provided to allow the invention to be rolled over the user's genitals. The invention is used in a standing position by first grasping the handles, and pressing it against the hips just above the level of the pubic bone. It is then rolled over the thighs toward the knees. With this exercise motion, the abdominal muscles are tightened and the abdomen is curled while standing. The use of the rolling pad, allows body builders and health enthusiasts to obtain a complete and thorough workout of their abdominal area, in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.